The Broken Glaive
by Lady Fenrir Unchained
Summary: Yaara had one order from her King; Protect the Prince of Tenebrae. She owed him too much to fail. (Unfinished but I felt with the release of Comrades, which starting story worked just too well with hers, that I should at least put out the rough draft.)


**The Broken Glaive**

The girl with the dirty blue hair's first memories were of the streets and the waterways of Altissia, she didn't know how long she'd spent living that way, and she didn't even know how old she was. She stole to survive because that was all the life she'd ever known.

She sat high above the main canal, watching the people flow past like water, her eyes, silver in the middle and ringed with pale pink narrowed. The ripple caught her attention immediately, a man who didn't quite belong, didn't go along with the others. He refused with every gesture to move with the flow but instead made his own. Tall and well dressed, she almost didn't notice his companion due to his striking appearance.

He absolutely screamed 'outlander' and she smiled as she stood and quickly made her way along the ledge, she knew exactly the best spot to wait for the pair.

Like all outsiders, their inexperience led them down the next alley in an attempt to avoid the crowds, it didn't look like a dead end but it was.

She was as agile as a lizard scrambling down the wall, finding hand and foot holds only she knew about, she darted behind cover before they even turned.

Frowning, she peered at the now lone man, not the richly dressed one but what appeared to be his attendant. She shrugged, that was fine, he looked as if he was the one carrying everything anyway, and she put the missing man out of her mind and waited.

The second man looked odd to her; she couldn't quite place his strange clothing. His cap was like those she'd seen the younger nobles wearing during festivals and he wore a faded red jacket over pants that were surprisingly dirty for a noble's attendant, his greying hair and beard were also under kept. She frowned.

He strode past her, not noticing her presence and turned the blind corner only to find the way blocked. "Huh." He grunted.

Forget it! She jumped forward, snatching one of the pouches he was carrying; she then dove to the side and slide down the drain to escape. When she came out the bottom she knew she was safe but quickly jogged down the street just to be safe.

Glancing back she felt her heart almost stop in her chest, the first man she'd seen from the main streets was standing on the cobblestones behind her, arms folded, amused smile on his face. Where had he come from? Had he been there when she'd exited the drain? No, she was sure he hadn't been.

Taking no time to question she jumped up the side of the building and began climbing, she'd be gone and away before he could even reach the spot she'd gone up. No guards had ever been able to lay a finger on her; this overdressed mark wouldn't stand a chance either.

Sprinting along the roof tops she looked back and sighed, no one there, though why she'd feared there would be she couldn't say, it was irrational. Facing forward again she skidded to a stop. The man in the dark suit was standing on the roof ledge not five feet in front of her. Without hesitation she sidestepped to the edge and slide three stories down a drain pipe, hitting the ground at a full run now.

Only to see the man somehow standing in the street not a block a head of her. Impossible! With a gasp she spun but he was there now as well, like magic. In fact he was so close she ran headlong into him and fell helplessly to the ground on her backside.

She stared up at him in honest wonder, the faint afternoon sun shone off his fine black hair as he crouched down before her.

"Impressive." He grinned. "If not for my powers I would never have caught you, even then, you didn't make it easy little one. What are you, five, ten? You're so under sized it could be either couldn't it."

"Reggie!?"

"This way Cid!" The man called over his shoulder and after a few minutes the oddly dressed attendant came around the corner huffing. He stopped behind the man and dropped his hands to his knees to catch his breath.

"How do ya all get all the way over here?"

"Magic." The man, Reggie it seemed, grinned over his shoulder.

"Oh sure, you maybe, doesn't explain the squirt."

"Skill." Reggie turned back. "What's your name girl?"

She looked between the two but didn't reply.

"Perhaps she don't speak." The attendant peered at her.

At her glare the noble laughed. "She understands just fine it would seem."

"Maybe she doesn't have one…." The scruffy man frowned. "Who leaves a wee one like that on the street without so much as a name?"

The man in the suit sat back on his heels, heedless of the dirty street. "Who indeed." He seemed to suddenly have food in his hand which he then offered to the girl.

Still in shock, she simply took it.

"Yer gonna break us if ya keep feeding the strays Reg."

The man stood up and looked over his shoulder to his companion. "She's coming with us Cid."

"I….what?" Cid furrowed his brows. "I understand you feel bad for the kid, I get that, I do too but you can't save them all."

"This one I can." Reggie turned back to watch as she sat eating the food he'd given her. "She has so much potential. I was thinking….I'd give her to young master Scientia, as a project."

Cid folded his arms and scowled now. "You want to give the kid with the glasses a pet thief?"

"Call it a test Cid." Reggie smiled. "If Ignis can handle training her as a Kingsguard, he can handle Noc when he's old enough, don't you think?"

"I think it's none of my damn business Reg." Cid threw his hands up. "It's your ship; you can put who ever ya want on board for whatever reason suits ya."

"That is after all, how you go on board." Reggie grinned at his friend who snorted and turned to walk away.

"You just make sure she returns my tools! My favorite hammer's in that pouch she nabbed." He called back over his shoulder.

"Yaara."

She looked up, instinctively knowing he was talking to her now.

"Come along." The man beckoned. "We're going home."

…

 _**Add training with Ignis in Insomnia, meeting Gladiolus who she take immediate dislike too.**_

…

 _Five years later, Tenebrae;_

Yaara gasped at how fast it happened and cursed herself for her delayed reaction, she watched in horror as her hesitation cost the Tenebrae Queen her life. She shot forward, she didn't track her King's movement, and she couldn't waste the time. He and the prince would be fine without her aid, it wasn't her orders after all. "Stay hidden and protect the boy." And that's what she'd do, just as her king ordered, she owed him too much to do anything less. 

With a flash she appeared between the young man and his new attacker, though he hadn't seen the magitech soldier behind him, blades at the ready she stabbed them both forward mercilessly. The mindless machine warrior fell, its core destroyed and before it even hit the ground she'd spun again, grabbing the prince and blinking away before anyone could see it. 

She glanced over the low stone wall she'd warped too for cover, pushing her hair out of her eyes as it came loose from her normally tight braided bun, before dropping down to tend the boy's wounds as best she could. Her healing skill was never what the other glaives had been and she could not heal grievous wounds but it would keep him alive and at that moment that was all that mattered. 

He looked up with eyes of two different colours, one blue and one violet, both wide in shock. Though he was not much younger than her at her guessed age of around 1, he seemed tiny to her just then, diminished even. He looked with confusion at her uniform, it marked her as one of his own household but he'd seen her use the king's power, he knew what she really was. "You..." 

"I'm Yaara." She said in explanation. "I'm here to protect you." 

"My sister..." 

"They will not harm the Oracle." She shook her head. "Even Niflheim is not so bold." 

"Not yet." 

Yaara and Ravus shared a look of complete understanding, after a time they both nodded as one and so the unspoken contract was forged between them. 

They would do whatever it took to guard the future. Together.

…

 _12 years later;_

"I assume all preparations are complete High Commander?"

Ravus watched as Ardyn Izunia plucked the flowers from the vase on the table with a frown. "Of course Chancellor."

The man turned with a smile, petals crushed between his fingers. "Excellent." His eyes flickered from Ravus to something just behind him. "Ah, seems your….assistant has arrived…though I didn't see her come in. Not that I ever do, funny that."

He forced himself not to react in any way though he felt her presence at his back, he didn't turn to demand. "What is it? I gave orders not to be interrupted."

"Forgive me my lord." Her tone belied her words. "There is a small…problem with your sister that requires your attention."

Ardyn strode forward to peer at Yaara, there were nearly of the same height and she looked right back, her pale eyes like steel, more silver than dusky pink in the morning light.

Internally Ravus cursed, she needed to hide her dislike better.

"I like you." Ardyn announced with a clap of his hands. "You remind me of me at your age."

Ravus turned now and saw she didn't hide lip curl of distaste at the Imperial Chancellors words, which oddly seemed to only please the strange man all that much more and he gave a hearty laugh.

"Well I'll leave you to it then." Ardyn made a slight bow and was gone before anyone could say more.

Ravus turned in a fury, eyes flashing he hissed. "You will accompany Lunafreya."

"I beg your pardon?" Yaara shifted her gaze from the now closed door to him.

"When my sister leaves, you will go with her." He elaborated.

"Those are not my orders."

"They are MY orders!" He yelled back, causing her to blink in surprise at both the volume and tone of his words, frustration edging them sharply.

She leaned in to quietly reply. "You, despite appearances, my lord, are not my King." For a time the two stood almost nose to nose, neither blinking nor backing down. When he made no move to reply she went on. "My place is by your side."

"Then your place is to be a hindrance to me." He snapped back.

Yaara reeled back at the cold words. "What?"

"Your presence here only brings suspicion upon me and threatens to ruin everything we've…I've worked all these years to accomplish. I will not have my goals ruined by the likes of you."

"The likes of me…." Her words trailed off before she stood straighter to answer. "If that is your wish Lord High Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret."

"It is." Though Ravus winced internally at her use of his full name and title, she was truly mad to have done so, she didn't think much of people with "too many" names as she called it, he kept his face stony.

"Very well." She bowed low and turned on her heel, exiting through whatever hidden egress she'd come in earlier.

He waited several minutes to be sure she was truly gone before he allowed himself a sigh of relief. He'd been cruel but not needlessly so; anything less and she'd have refused to leave.

Despite their very different beginnings, she was the only person who had ever understood him; he feared she'd have seen right through him if he hadn't insulted her. As it was he knew her anger would take her safely to Insomnia with his sister before it cooled enough to think logically about why he'd done it.

There was no one else he could trust to protect Luna, and in time if she insisted on this foolish path like he knew she would, she'd have to travel to Altissia and no one knew that city or the Imperial army both like Yaara did. She'd make sure they got in and out undetected.

Ravus ran a hand through his hair; things were starting to unravel, all the careful strings he'd tied the last decade coming undone, but this at least he could make sure of. That they'd be together and safe, far away from here and Ardyn's machinations. The interest he'd begun to show Yaara the last few months made him nothing less than uncomfortable.

He opened the door to exit into the hall and it was everything he could do not to start as he all but ran into that very same man he'd just been thinking about. "Chancellor Izunia." He almost coughed the words as his throat closed up in fear. How long had he been there? The entire time of course, what had he heard? Ravus wracked his memory, only him shouting he was sure, so nothing that gave anything away.

"Ravus!" He greeted him as if they had not just parted moments before. "Oh, you seem to have lost your shadow, I don't think I've ever seen you without her, even when she can't be seen." He winked.

There it was again, that unexplained interest, Ravus frowned as he glanced around to halls for other ears. "I dismissed her; her services were no longer required."

Ardyn nodded thoughtfully and nudged him. "Moved up in the ranks as far as you need too hmm?"

Ravus turned to stare at Ardyn blankly. Of course the man would know the deaths that helped lead to Ravus' fast rise to power were not natural, that was not a surprise, but to know of Yaara's involvement in them? That was.

From the sideways smirk Ardyn returned, Ravus knew instantly that he hadn't known, he'd just guessed and Ravus' own reaction had confirmed it. "Oh don't get me wrong." Ardyn raised his hands as if to say 'I'm no threat'. "I don't disapprove my boy, just the opposite."

Clearing his throat, Ravus shrugged. "Her refusal to show proper respect to her betters was….trying, I suspect you agree."

"I thought she was delightful!" Ardyn gushed back and he turned and started walking away. "Well I for one will miss her!"

Ravus fought the urge to sigh and silently followed Ardyn down the hallway, it was all he could do for now, bide his time. He rolled his shoulders to relaxed slightly, knowing soon that which he cared for would be safely away. When this was all over, he thought, I'll explain it all to her, she'll forgive me, she always does. He smiled slightly as he went.

"The trip won't be as fun without her, don't you think?"

Ravus's smile vanished. "I'm sorry, what did you say Chancellor?"

"To Insomnia of course." Ardyn grinned over his shoulder. "We are after all, both accompanying dear Lunafreya."

He swallowed and nodded vaguely, that hadn't been the plan. Damn this man, Ravus cursed silently, how can he always been one step ahead of us?

"Which is why you really should go handle that issue your pet mentioned earlier, shouldn't you?"

Ravus stopped dead at that, not able to hold back his glare now. What had he just called Yaara? Pet. That's what the great lumbering oaf of Noctis' had called her during her training in Insomnia. How did Ardyn know that? Was the term just chance?

Ardyn returned the dark look with one of utter innocence, his face lacking any of the guile the former prince knew lurked under its bland surface. No, nothing with that man seemed like chance.

"Of course Chancellor, at once." Ravus bowed to break the eye contact and quickly removed himself by returning the way he came, back towards the wing that housed his sister. This was all going wrong, more and more by the second, and he could do nothing to stop it.

…

Yaara held her breath behind the curtains as the Imperial magitech passed, they were searching for something and it didn't take much imagination to guess what it was. She cursed under her breath, Ravus was right, Izunia knew and she was a hindrance. In a matter of an hour she'd managed to ruin years of planning.

When she heard the Chancellor's voice down the hall, she knew it was no accident of timing. Glancing around she had only one option and thanked the large windows built into the palace as she warped out into a nearby tree.

She crouched there, hidden in the thick foliage and waited, eyes and ears sharp as she waited for him to pass by. As he moved across the space where she'd been only moments before; his head twisted to the side suddenly and looked out the window, directly at her.

No, he can't possibly see me here, she assured herself to calm her suddenly tense nerves, he can't know you're here. But she felt as he grinned out the window that he did in fact know exactly where she was.

She stared back unblinking and gasped in surprise as something razor sharp sliced across her face, without thinking she threw herself backwards off the branch. She spun midair and vanished in a flash, fleeing deeper into the massive trees.

Yaara didn't stop for several minutes, in a panic she fled into the forest and by the time she stopped she wasn't entirely sure where she was anymore. Pressing her back to the tree she gulped down air and held it, listening for sounds of pursuit. There was none.

She hadn't expected it to be, they'd let her go. She raised a hand to the cut that ran along the side of her nose and down cheek; it had only been a warning. And worse, only another glaive could have sent the blade at her that way in the first place.

The wound was deep and her healing skill still poor, it would scar. She felt bothered by that only a moment, her looks didn't really matter, she was no princess to be sold for her beauty. There was only one she felt was worthy of her time and she wasn't foolish enough to think he'd ever return her regard. She after all, was not worthy of him, she was less than nothing in the end. A piece of rubbish a king had picked up off the street for amusement.

I need to tell him though. Yaara looked back the way she'd come, or was it that way? She no longer knew. Ravus needs to know about Ardyn's glaive, gods she hoped it was only one.

If you go back, this time they will kill you.

Yaara felt for the first time in almost 20 years, she was close to tears. Frustration overwhelmed her, she knew Ardyn would be waiting for her to go to Ravus, and he would kill them both if she did.

I can't do anything! She bit her own cheek to keep from screaming her rage into the trees. The best she could do now was remain hidden and stay near-bye in case he needed her. She had informants in Vector, she'd contact them. Yes, she thought, that's a start.

…

 _**Scene in Insomnia that Ravus realizes Yaara is missing and presumes her dead by Ardyn's hand and decides drastic measures must now be taken to protect his sister and that he has nothing else to lose.**_

…

The destruction of the Imperial city was shocking, how had it happened so quickly, she wondered. Now she knew why her informants had stopped reporting, likely they were dead, that or hidden so deep they couldn't reach her. Crouched high above she examined the daemons, they moved in unquestionably undaemon-like patterns. They were patrolling she realized in horrified wonder, someone as controlling them.

How will I even find Ravus in this, let alone reach him. Yaara fought the urge to sigh; fatalism would do no one any good. She would find him, that was all there was too it.

A commotion the next street over made her look up, something or someone was there, fighting. Perhaps the very man she was seeking. She focused on the building across from her and mentally reached for the power to make the warp. It had been difficult, even painful to use the power since Insomnia had fallen. Yaara was no fool, she knew the reason, and she'd know the moment it had happened.

Sadness welled up in her chest, she thought of the day the King had found her in an Altissian alley, the way he'd said 'home' to her. She'd never had a home before, he'd given her not one but two. With Ignis who had once offered her his name though she'd refused, no one needed more than one after all, and then with Ravus. She could never repay such kindness, no matter his reasons for it, and his being gone was almost a physical pain.

She could still force the magic however and so she did, throwing her blade across the gap. She hit the ledge with a surprised grunt, it had happened instantly, seamlessly like it had before the King's death. She stared at her hand in shock, the magic swirled about her finger tips with ease.

How….why? The sounds of clashing swords made her look up again, remembering the reason she was there. Another shock made her finger tips go cold. Ignis.

Her former master stood back to back with Gladiolus Amicitia, a sword almost a tall as he was in his hands. She frowned, something wasn't right, Ignis wore dark glasses like none she'd ever seen him don before and he moved with a caution that bothered her deeply.

He can't see. Her heart sank at the realization. What had happened to him?

Yaara pursed her lips, the pair were doing alright despite the obvious disadvantage, and she looked beyond them. Where was the Prince and his blonde friend? These two would lead her to Ravus, or more so, they'd lead her to Noctis who she knew Ravus would be looking for.

But only if they survived. She saw unbeknownst to them, a swarm of Magitech armoured warrior headed for them. They could fight the daemons or the soldiers but not both, she grit her teeth, there was no other option. She owed the King and Ignis both too much to do anything else.

She'd guard their back, ensure their safety and find out what was going on at the same time.

…

 _**Yaara arriving in the hanger just in time for the end of the fight and seeing Noctis seemingly killing Ravus for unknown reasons.**_

…

"What the…" Gladiolus stopped suddenly, causing Ignis to run into his back. "How did she get here?"

"Gladio? Who?" He peered around the bigger man's shoulder though he didn't know why he really bothered; he couldn't see anything either way. Habit was a hard thing to break.

"Ah…" The other man trailed off as if he didn't want to say. "Your p…er…apprentice."

His friend had almost said 'pet' and Ignis blinked behind his dark glasses, was it surprise he was feeling at that? No. Apprehension…almost dread. "Where are we?"

"Imperial City…"

"You know what I mean." Ignis swallowed. "Where the High Commander fell."

It wasn't a question so Gladiolus didn't bother to answer.

"It's alright, I'll catch up."

"You sure?" He turned to frown at his friend, sensing his unease.

"Yes." Ignis nodded. "Go."

Gladio sighed and shrugged broadly. "If you say so specs."

Ignis waited for a minute until he was sure his friend was gone before he carefully made his way towards the dark shape he could see huddled before him. As he approached, shadow on shadow moved and he more sensed than saw she had stood and turned. She appeared taller than he remembered, no longer the little sister he'd once thought of her as. Though she faced him he felt she wasn't really looking at him, surely she knew he was there as she started walking in his direction. "Yaara?"

She paused, he thought due to the sound of his voice but the shadow stooped down to pick something off the ground. A stick? A sword? Yes. Ravus' sword he knew suddenly. And why not? He thought, Yaara should have it. She'd spent as much time, no, more at that man's side as she had in Insomnia, it would mean more to her than anyone else.

Anyone else left alive. He immediately regretted the thought.

The form began moving again and as she went to pass him without so much as a glance let alone a word, Ignis' hand shot out to catch her by the arm. "Wait." The word came out almost pleading and he winced at the sound, he knew instantly he wasn't asking her to wait for her good but from his own. He'd lost his King, his home, his Prince and his sight; he couldn't lose her as well, not like this, not when he needed her most.

He sensed her face turn towards him and he found he could smell that faint scent that had always been her own, orchids he thought, though he'd never seen her wear any perfume. Without his sight he was noticing such things about everyone around him.

Her arm tensed and he did as well, as he'd had the sudden overwhelming feeling that she might strike him, but no blow came. After a few seconds of silence that seemed to stretch forever she spoke to him, her voice deadly quite.

"The blood of Caelum is a blight upon this world and should be eradicated."

Ignis's head rocked back as if she had slapped him after all, his hand spasmed open in surprise at the vehemence of her words, the pure, cold rage in her voice. Before he could even open his mouth she had passed beyond him and disappeared into the gloom.

I should call out to someone, Gladio; she shouldn't be allowed to leave here. The thought came to him but he didn't open his mouth at all, simply stood in the ashes of Ravus Nox Fleuret in silence. He felt right away he'd made the wrong choice, that one day he'd regret letting her go.

No, he thought as he turned to face the way she'd gone. She just needs time, Ignis told himself, to process what she's lost, to come to grips with her grief and guilt. Then she'd see it was not the royal family to blame, not Noctis who had done this. He knew however that they said tragedy created heroes and villains in the same score, he fervently prayed that was not so.

…

 _**Ardyn stopping Yaara and offering her the chance for revenge against the Lucii**_

…

 _Cell Call, voice only;_

"Ostium, what is it?"

"Scientia, I thought you should know, we found something of yours at the Tenebrae border."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Blue hair, sort of pinkish eyes, pretty mean with a set of daggers."

"Yaara" A sharp intake of air. "You brought her back with you?"

"Well you asked us to keep an eye out and so yeah, of course, were we supposed to leave her out there in the dark with the daemons?" After Ignis responded only with silence he went on. "Listen, you need to know, she's got no memory, didn't even know her own name when we picked her up."

"Amnesia? Where has she been all this time?"

"Your guess is as good as mine to both. Been through something rough though, she's pretty messed up to tell the truth. You said you last ah….saw her, was in Vector? That's a long way to come for even a glaive. She's been helping us restore power since she arrived, is there something else I should know about this?"

"I…..no. That's fine…..keep an eye on her for me."

"You don't want to come here and see her yourself, jog her memory?"

"No. That's not…ideal. Just keep me informed."

"Alright, if you're sure?"

"I am. Goodbye Libertus."


End file.
